Redefined
by Weskette
Summary: Shego runs into Kim at the movie theatre. Which would have been fine, if Kim hadn't been on a date. Sequel to Define Yourself.


**I'm not dead! I may have come close, but I'm not. I've just been super distracted by, first, Dragon Age: Inquisition, and then The Legend of Korra of all things! I honestly cried at the finale. There was an actual gay (interracial!) couple on a show that descended from one of my childhood favourites. It's very hard to describe how getting even that little bit of representation feels.**

**But yes, I'm not dead despite the world's effort and I'm putting up a quick one shot to prove it. Mainly one sided Kigo, and a sequel to Define Yourself.**

* * *

Shego tapped her foot, looking up at the sign the displayed what movies were when. Her brothers had left her to decide what they were going to see, choosing instead to play some of the little arcade games nearby. It was just the Wegos. Hego and Mego pissed her off too much to be invited along.

Shego made her decision (she had a horrible weakness for some animated features, and that weird ass penguin one looked good) and stepped into line. She should've paid better attention to where she was going though, because she ran into someone who had also stepped into line.

"Oh, shit, sorry," she spoke as her victim was in the middle of "I'm so sorry!" A very familiar victim.

"Kimmie?"

"Shego? Oh! Hey!" Kim smiled. "What's up?"

Shego was almost surprised at the nonchalant way in which Kim handled seeing her outside of work.

"Here to see a movie with my brothers. There ones I can tolerate, anyway. You?" She shoved her hands into her pockets. It had been a while since they could last talk without fighting.

Kim smiled, cheeks a bit rosy. "Actually, I'm here on a date."

"The buffoon? Won't he, like, freak the hell out if he sees us talking?" Shego was not in the mood for him. He was as bad as Hego, but with less "courage".

Kim shook her head. "He would, but seeing as he's not here, he'll live. It's not him. And it's not a "him"."

A bit of shock, as well as a great feeling of smugness filled Shego. "Aw, Princess took my advice!" A smirk settled across her ink kissed lips. But unease settled in her gut. She ignored it.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes. Try not to get too cocky about it."

"I thought not being cocky was the whole reason we had the discussion in the first place?" She couldn't hold back a chuckle at her own joke, and to her surprise, neither could Kim.

"That's a horrible joke, and you should stop."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'll_ totally_ stop."

"You're being sarcastic again."

She gasped and put a hand to her chest. "I am? Thank you for telling me, I had no idea!" Kim pursed her lips, but let herself smirk. "So, where's your date?"

Kim smiled again. "She's getting us popcorn." She gestured towards the line leading up to "She's the one in the blue shirt."

Shego couldn't really get much detail, but she could tell that there was a nice ass in black leggings beneath that blue shirt. "Cute."

Kim bit her lip, still smiling. "Yeah…"

"She the first girl?"

Kim looked up at Shego. "Hm? Oh, no. I went on a few dates with a few others before I asked her. This is our fourth." The unease Shego was suffering grew a little stronger.

"You're kinda head over heels for her, aren't you?"

Kim's cheeks flushed. "I am."

There was a pang in Shego's stomach. _The fuck? Am I… Am I jealous?_

"Got the popcorn," came a voice. It was overall pleasant, a light accent (Estonian, Shego was sure), and it was successful in pulling Shego from her brief thoughts.

"Thanks," Kim said with a smile, arm being caught in the newcomer's. Kim seemed to remember her manners. "Oh, uhm, Jaya, this is Shego. She's, well, I guess you can say co-worker? Shego, this is Jayanti."

Jayanti held out a hand. "But everyone calls me Jaya. Nice to meet you."

Shego shook her hand. Jaya stood around Shego's height and had vivid blue eyes. Her skin was a consistent umber shade, and her voice smooth. High cheekbones and pouty lips were emphasized by the scar on her cheek and another on her chin that went up onto her lips a bit. It didn't do anything to diminish her beauty. _I'm totally jealous. Fuck._

"Nice to meet you too," Shego replied. It's really not, but might as well keep Kimmie happy…

"So you're her co-worker? Like a hero? Or with, oh what did you call it, Kimmie? Global Justice."

_That is __**my **__nickname for her, fuck you._ "Not really. And I do my best to avoid GJ." Her voice was indifferent. Polite, even. An incredibly fake polite, but polite. _For Princess,_ Shego reminded herself. _Because apparently I care what Kim thinks about me. And why the hell is that? Maybe because I know she likes ladies now…_

"She, uhm… Kinda works for Drakken. Not really a sidekick or a henchwoman, but a bodyguard, at this point."

"Definitely not sidekick," Shego agreed.

"You… fight her? And you two can still talk in a civilised manner outside of… work?" Jaya seemed confused at best about their situation.

Olive and emerald met as Kim and Shego contemplated that. "Well… yeah." It was Kim spoke. "We don't really try to hurt each other."

"At this point, it's more for the fight," Shego agreed. "An adrenaline rush and a challenge." Kim nodded, agreeing. Jaya still seemed confused, but she accepted it.

For some reason, Shego couldn't help but glance at where Kim's arm was linked with Jaya's. _I'm totally fucking jealous. I mean, I kissed Kim before to fluster her, didn't I? And only fluster her. But now I'm really fucking jealous of her girlfriend? Fuck this. And I guess Kim too, because… just because. Literally, too._

"I'm gonna buy the tickets, okay?" Jaya spoke up, directing her question at Kim.

"I can buy my own, you already paid for snacks!" Kim protested.

Jaya kissed her cheek. "My treat, beautiful." She smiled and stepped away to get the tickets. Kim smiled, staring almost dopily after her.

_I guess… If Kim's happy, I can be okay with it. Never thought I'd care about Kim's happiness. _Shego sighed, kind of annoyed. "You two are cute," she managed to say.

"She's the cute one," Kim admitted, eyes slowly returning to Shego.

"If you say so. Not really my type."

Kim barely caught her meaning. "And… I am?"

Shego shrugged, breath nearly catching in her throat. "I like redheads." Kim blushed again, more vibrantly than before. She let out a nervous chuckle. "I gotta go get me brothers. See you next scheme, Cupcake." Shego sent Kim a wink before turning towards the arcade games. "Go kiss your girl!"

_Whatever. I can deal with it. Be jealous, but deal with it. Damn, Pumpkin, this would've been easier if you were straight._

* * *

**Sorry the ending is not very... Kigo. But this is part two of three. The next I'm planning to call "By Definition" to go along with the theme.**

**As for Olives &amp; Emeralds, I have stuff written but I'm trying to think of what I can do to have a longer chapter. I have enough for a short filler chapter before they (mainly, Shego) hit(s) another roadblock on the path to relationship. If you all can stand having a short chapter, you should let me know, because I'll post it. Then I have most of what would be the following one all out.**


End file.
